Nier Automata: Until Hate Brings Love
by GioDude
Summary: Data Log 1 of story: 2B and 9s are sent to investigate a signal. However, what they find will set them down a path that should have never been covered up. As they struggle to find who they are as well as who to trust. Rated T for violence, language and dark imagery. Nier Automata spin-off,
1. Chapter 1 Bored and Alone

Disclaimer- I do not own the nier automata name or their characters and I give credit to they're respective developers.

Chapter 1: Bored and Alone

Laying down in bed 9s couldn't help but feel bored with no assignments listed yet. Fidgeting with his thumbs he finally sat up thinking of any possible things to do. He could run files of humans again, for the 27th time. But he would eventually end up where he was now. He looked around his bunker looking at the books and artifacts he had been keeping for his own personal collection. The desolate spaces of the bunker seemed to make 9S sink in on himself. All he could hear were the constant humm of the lights above his room and the footsteps of an android passing by. He continued to groan over his frustrations and couldn't understand how humans were able to stay sane with all these emotions at play. Like how do you want to be alone but yet feel lonely for doing so?!

As if a higher being heard his annoyance, pod 153 exited sleep mode and hovered by 9s.

"An assignment has been posted for 2B and 9s. The commander would like to brief you on the mission in 2 hours."

Slightly wincing at the amount of time till then 9s was still happy to hear the news, something to look forward to.

"Thanks 153, I'll go check on 2b to see if she heard the news."

"Affirmative, may I suggest checking in on 21O"

"Uhhhhhh maybe lat..."

"Contacting 21O.."

"W-WAIT POD STOP! CANCEL!"

"Affirmative"

If 9s didn't know any better pod 153 had a sick sense of humor. Anyways, as 9s got into uniform he tied his visor over his head and headed to the door but stopped as his door suddenly whipped open with 2B standing there.

O_o "H-h hey 2B!" If he choked any harder he would've made 2B assume CPR was needed. Then as a cherry on top, pod 153 came around as the smartass he is.

" 9S has a sudden pulse increase, may I suggest..."

*9s Mouthing to the pod "Shut Up"*

"Affirmative"

"9S I see you got the message"

" Yeah! Finally I couldn't wait in fact I was gonna check to see if you did also" he was hoping she was as well.

"Clearly, but have you got any battle records from our last mission, I need to review some techniques and tactics." As expected, straight to the point as always.

" oh...sure hold up I'll send the recordings" going into his database he pulled up the file and sent it to 2B.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the briefing" 2b exited the room leaving a now frustrated in more ways than one 9s. Now he was just staring at his metal door.

"Should I tell her?" Looking back at his pod.

However, his pod just stayed there hovering silently.

"Yeah, same here."

He jumped back on his bed counting the seconds.

~2 hours later~ ( yeah I did that I'm lazy okay DEAL WITH IT)

9s and 2b walked into the command center and did the usual formalities once greeting the commander.

"Great, now that you two are present we can address this...curious signal"

9s, as if on cue with his trigger word, asked "What do you mean by curious?"

"Well, you see that's the problem, scouts have been picking up a signal coming from the sewers under the ruins of the city, not only that intel suggests it's a distress signal"

9s further prodded "Do we have a definite location?"

"No, although the signal seems to fluctuate, that's why we are sending you and 2B to investigate"

"Understood we'll report our findings once we find it" 2B then saluted the commander and headed towards the hanger as 9s followed suit.

"Finally something other than reconnaissance of landscape!" 9s enthusiastically stated as 2B nodded her head in agreement it seemed. She was probably bored of his constant babbling during those.

9s and 2B entered the cockpits and started up the green lights signaled their clearance to take off. As the engines roared alive they were off to find the mysterious signal.

~Author Note~

Hey everyone hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic. I'll ramp things up eventually but until then drop a review! THX


	2. Chapter 2 Pitch Black

Chapter 2: Pitch Black

9s and 2b arrived at the entrance of the sewers and climbed down the rusted and clearly unsafe ladder. Upon reaching the bottom a smack of stench hit 9s' face.

"UGGGGH why here?" He announced with disgust.

"You know why" 2b answered as blunt as always.

"well yeah! But I mean..."

"Cut the chatter 9S"

With a sigh 9s felt like this was going to be a long day. "Yes mam"

Continuing on with the snore fest of a mission, like usual, 9s couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach with the disgusting smell surrounding them. All he could hear were the echoing of their footsteps and the nasty sound of sludge following suit. On top of that there was no signal down here so the best entertainment he could think of was looking through his saved archives of human randomness he picked up from his several missions. His pod finally broke the ice thank goodness.

"A strong signal has been detected NE of here, suggest further research"

"Understood, Nines you heard him lets go"

"Yeah of cou...wait did you just"

2B hit it into third gear leaving 9s some distance to cover.

"WOAH hey hold up!"

As they got closer to the source 9S was noticing that the signal was also relaying a message. However he had trouble clearing up the interference probably due to the sewers. Attempting to fix this he failed to notice the hole that was in front of him.

"9S!" 2b yelled.

He looked down and with a screeching halt, stopped himself inches from it.

"THAT was too close!"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings 9s"

"Yes mam, I was just...WOAH!"

Unfortunately 9s failed to see the one next to it also. If he wasn't completely terrified and falling into darkness he definitely would've been embarrassed. But at the moment he was yelling the whole way down and couldn't stop his descent with the slick walls.

"I am not dying in these sewers! POD!"

He quickly grabbed on to pod 153 and not a moment too soon as they crashed into the cement floor. With a loud unsettling mechanical crunch 9s instantly yelled out in pain, his pod didn't fair any better as it went skidding a couple feet away, sparks flying.

Scratching at the floor and biting his tongue, all he could process was the excruciating feeling of his knees protruding from his leg and alerts blaring in his hud. Luckily it was pitch black so he couldn't see the damage, not that he felt any better.

"Nines!" Was all he heard coming from above him. He was certain that it was 2B. however, at his current state he couldn't answer properly. The best he could let out was a 2b that sounded more like a whimper.

"Hold on 9s I'll get to you!" And with that he heard her footsteps grow distant. Now the problem was what to do now.

He looked around and still couldn't see his own hands. "Pod! Can you hear me!"

There was no answer, he assumed the impact had caused pod 153 to enter repair mode. Great, without any light he couldn't address his wounds properly. Warnings were going haywire, loss of oil, critical fractures and protrusions of main frame and wiring damage. Without his pod he couldn't do much either.

Then he went on thinking to himself "Assuming that I'm still in a sub level there should be stairs at the right corner of every room..." but realizing he probably can't move he dismissed that idea. With nothing much to do he noticed that the signal they originally came in search of was very clear. He then decided to tune in on the message once clearing the interference finally.

"Help...me..." and sobbing was all he could make out. Not only did it leave his nerves shaking, the voice sounded familiar.

Suddenly, he heard a chilling noise of footsteps approaching. "2B is that you?"

No answer came but the footsteps grew louder. He attempted to move away from the source but winced moving an inch due to his injuries. Dammit now what? Then the footsteps just stopped. He reached out his hands assuming whatever it was found him. But nothing happened. He looked around then felt someone breathing down his neck. He then turned around. Two flickering light blue eyes stared at him with a sickening smile.

"Found you" the figure whispered. 9s yelped and backed up but was grabbed by his legs screeching in pain, he was dragged off down into the tunnels as he screamed out for 2B.

~Author note~

And there you go. Eh tried to get into a more creepy atmosphere. Anyways thanks for reading! Might be busy these next couple of days but I'll still write in between. Don't forget to drop a review, I need to improve!


	3. Chapter 3 Beacon

2B Perspective shift

*SNAP*

9s then began to yell out in pain to her horror.

"Nines!" She screamed down the narrow hole as her voice echoed. Although she could barely hear an answer from him she could tell he was in bad shape. She could easily glide down to the bottom however her frame was to..."busty" to fit through.

Just for reassurance before finding a different way down, she yelled down the tunnel "Hold on 9s I'll get to you!" She could hear the loud groans of 9s answer in response. 2b then took off searching for some sort of stairway or tunnels that led deeper into the maze followed by her pod.

As if the tunnels were attempting strangle her from the stench she raised her arm over her mouth and continued to bear through it. She ran down the tunnel and accidentally fumbled over some debris and looked down to find a piece of Nine's clothing.

"There he must've tried to find a way out!" She stood up and quickened her pace.

There was a faint glimmer of light that was clicking off and on at the end of the tunnel, probably from a short. But wait, 2B was confused, how is there electricity running into the tunnels? 2b then began to hear the cries of agony from someone. It was a blood curdling noise as it resounded through the ventilation.

"Great, he's not far I'll just need to carry him out." Wouldn't be the first time nor would it be the last it seemed. She ran down the sewers and finally made it to the source of the sobbing behind what seemed like a locked door. Pod 042 then analyzed the source.

"I detect a black box in the center of the room." 2B then quickly, with no difficulty, kicked down the door and barged in.

As she entered she could hear his crying resonate in the pitch black room. "9S!...Pod shine some light!"

"Affirmative" She then activated the spot light and shined it forward.

"9..." Her eyes widened in horror. Rather than the soft eyes of 9s looking at her with relief, what looked at her was the eyes of a mangled body of an android strapped on to a beacon. His arms were torn from their sockets and his legs were nailed into the floor. His face also looked as though it was caved in. What was also horrible was the fact that it looked as though his own wiring was what tied him on the pole.

"Please...help.." he pleaded. 2B stood there paralyzed unsure what to do. It was clear he would not make it back to the resistance camp. But, how is he even still alive? 2B walked closer and saw that generators and fuel lines were connected to him as well. If she moved him he would surely die from fuel loss.

2B failed to form words as she slowly turned her head to look at her surroundings. Off to the edges of the corridor were lines of dead androids in a similar state. There were also terminals hooked up to what looked like ripped out hard drives and storage units. As if some sick bastard had been experimenting on them.

Beep*

"Pod analyze the android"

BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

"Explosives detected PROPOSAL EXIT IMMEDIATELY" The pod headed towards the door and 2B followed suit and turned to look at the doomed android.

"Oh no..no...NOOOO! HELP M.." 2B then slammed the door and dove to the side. And not a moment to soon as the door was blasted off its hinges with flames and shrapnel flying through the opening. The dust cloud then began to dissipate and 2b then rose to assess the damage.

Nothing critical or even minor, however that's not the same she could say about the other android. 2B walked back into the room and saw machinery plastered against every inch of the room along with the terminals destroyed. She felt like hurling but what stopped her was the need to find 9s now.

2B hardened her nerves and then turned towards the door "Pod scan the area for any other signs of 9s' black box"

"Affirmative...Scanning...2 faint signals detected, marking objective"

"Wait..two?..shit" 2B then ran out the room at blazing speeds trying to hurry towards 9s. "Please be ok" 2B thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

Grass, 9s gripped the floor around him and tore some off, such a vivid green reflecting off every blade of it. 9s sat up and was confused as to where he was. Rubbing his eyes, he was surrounded by Great Plains and colorful flowers that would leave anyone in awe. The breeze carried the lovely aroma past his nose relieving his senses as he could see the ripples blow by across the land. He felt down to his clothing and realized he was wearing human clothing that was all white. Standing up 9s began to move forward allowing his hands to run across the green all around him.

"What is this place?" 9s whispered to himself. He then focused his vision off in the distance of a figure also standing among the tall grass.

"Hey! Over here!" 9s waved his arms up signaling the mysterious shroud. The figure turned to face 9s. It seemed that it was staring back at him but didn't answer back, just silence. Then the figure slowly turned its shoulders and walked into the distance .

"Wait!" 9s didn't want to be lost and alone but more curious than anything. He quickly started to run over where he last saw the figure. Upon reaching the spot 9s took a few more steps over to the direction the stranger went and then ran into a clearing in the field. What he saw was an angel on earth. There she was 2B wearing also white clothing but a spring like dress and what looked like a hat with a blue ribbon on the side. He'd never seen her like this let alone in anything but a uniform. It was like light itself emitted from her.

"2B? How'd you end up here al..." he was interrupted by 2B giggling cheerfully which made his heart skip a beat. 2B then walked up to 9s real close, so close that he could feel her breath gently blow past his own lips. His face reddened and he was at a loss of words.

"Um uh uh 2B...why are you...umm so close?" Her only reply was another giggle and pushed 9s onto the floor and slowly crawled up in between his legs.

Feeling her hands run up his chest, 9s couldnt help but feel like mush. His breathing was a lot harder now, well not only that, but he couldn't help but feel lost looking into her grey blue eyes. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and dug her hips into 9s' causing him to quickly grab a hold of her thighs. He then leaned in to kiss 2B. But then there was a rustle in the grass.

A figure began to appear off of 9s' peripheral. In between the tall grass off to the side, he saw tattered blood soaked clothing of what looked like an Android. He slowly peered up to its head to see his face but with no eyes, his mouth missing and ears covered with tape. His eyes widened in terror. He slowly moved his view to the right as more began to step forward until he faced forward to where 2B's face was. And a cold feeling of steel in between his gut began to emerge, as he looked down, there was a blade stabbed right through him. He looked up again, instead of there being a face there was none, just a black void in the middle of it.

"Emotions are prohibited" it rang out in 2Bs voice.

9s grabbed her shoulders "but why..."

2B's voice said once more as a demonic twist laid behind it "EMOTION ARE PROHIBITED"

The grass around them began to set fire as the flowers wilted into ash, the figures around them rang out in unison with his voice "See no evil, Speak no evil, hear no evil"

9s was going insane as he now was trying to cover his ears. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then in an instant three things appeared in front of him, a needle with thread, tape, and a knife. He reached out and grabbed them "...see no evil...speak no evil...hear no evil" He raised the knife up and...

System rebooting...

Initiating system start up...

Black Box ...online

Initiating system analysis...

Ventilation system ...online

Sensory receptors ...damaged

Motor functions ...damaged

Ocular vision ...online

System security ...compromised

Initiating emergency start

9s began to open his eyes, blinking ,as he got a bearing of his surroundings. He grabbed the surface and felt cold hard metal. He tried to get up but it seemed his arms and legs were shackled onto what looked like an operating table.

"This isn't good, fuck, where am I?!" 9s was panicking and kept contemplating what had happened. He remembered falling and breaking his legs like a couple of twigs, oh shit that's right, he looked down to check his legs but they were in perfect condition. "Wait this isn't right. How did..." He then remembered something grabbing him and dragging him out of the room also. And as if on cue a shadow shifted in the corner.

The figure stepped forward and into the light. It was another android, rather one that was in terrible shape "Well well well, how was your nap?"

9s was confused on how care free he was acting. "Who are you!? And what do you want?!"

"You know you look almost brand new" as if completely ignoring his question. He stepped closer and grabbed at his face.

"I guess things are easily replaced up there"

9s had more questions but assumed none would be answered. But one was lingering in his head. Even though the android's voice was distorted along with its face, he had a weird feeling of recognition. Where has he seen him?

"Oh yes, sorry, you wanted to know who I was...

I am 9s...I am you"

Author note~

i hate doing this to nines! Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: System Overload

9S' mindset was completely jumbled up in a mess of confusion.

What?

You heard me...I...am...you

But how could that be, the bunker only replicates androids when the earlier model is terminated...

Sigh* AND HERE I thought we were the top end model, you really didn't figure things out by now?

Wait hold on what didn't I...

The sketchy mission of "glory to mankind" alone should've had your gears turning for curiosity

9S just looked down. He glared eyes wide at the concrete.

Ahhhh so you did find something

9s was silent

Go ahead spill it, what have you found out

Nothing

Hmmmm...wait I got a better idea

The Android turned around and walked towards the terminal across from 9S. He began messing with some inputs at lightning speed, in fact his fingers looked like a blur . He then went on-

Ever since I was...disposed

I had to disconnect from the bunker, due to this my hacking abilities are incompatible with newer updates. So I guess the old ways will have to do...click*

Data transfer in progress...

Wait what are you doing!

Youll see, you'll see everything.

Violent sounds of impulses came from the computer as Shocks of electrical arcs ran up the wiring towards 9s. With a sudden flash of light, 9s yelled out in pain. His eyes rolled back from the shock of information flowing into him. It felt like he was drowning in it. Then suddenly he dove into his data files...or rather... memories. A screen appeared and began to play a recording.

9s opened his eyes and woke up in vast field of grass. He's seen this before, or rather BEEN here.

This is that dream

But it seemed a little different. There were ruins of what looked like ancient buildings around him. The playback continued as he apparently was getting up from being knocked down. He was breathing hard.

How come he dosent remember any of this? It is him right now, right?

The video cut to static but reappeared not to long after. He was now running with his sword at hand and straight into the tall grass. But now it seemed he was being chased by something, something fast, as the rustling began to catch up behind him. The sound of it made 9s' heart race even more. He turned and then a figure pounced onto 9s and drove its blade deep into his stomach. Oil covered the lens along with warnings around the hud. He gripped the blade in a useless attempt to stop it from being pushed further in. He then looked up and saw a silhouette as the sun was blinding him. But he did not move or fight, he did not glance away.

What the FUCK is going on?!

Dark clouds were rolling in, the wind was picking up and whistled through the surrounding ruins, as thunder was heard from the distance.

9s' breathing hitched

Droplets started falling all around, cold hard droplets. One ran down his face yet it was hot.

This is a nightmare.

He reached up and touched her face leaving a streak of blood.

This is Hell.

Lightning creeped across the sky bringing light onto the darkness. And there motionless with a blank face was...

...2...B...

He woke up from the trance as his rage and sorrow echoed with tears searing down his face. His eyes were now burning red.

With this new found information 9s couldn't help but fall into his emotions. He had questions that needed answers now. He looked to his left for his replicant for an explanation but he froze. He looked towards the door and saw it was knocked down. Peering down near it was his body slumped over in a pool of oil and synthetic fuel. But how?

He followed the trail of oil. It lead to the other end of the room and there she was, 2B. And there she stood...motionless...

9S gritted his teeth "SAY something"

But 2B just stood there.

"Say something GOD DAMMIT!"

She then did something he had never seen her do. She let a tear fall from her face. He followed that tear as it slowly reached the floor and hit the cold hard ground with a painful echo that resounded throughout the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Hit Squad

"9s I'm sorry"

She disengaged the restraints and slowly walked toward him

But 9s let out a bone chilling chuckle

"sorry? ha SORRY?!"

2B was startled by his response, she stopped where she was looking straight into his eyes. What was there was not the 9s she knew, only rage and hatred showed.

Sorry is when you forget to pack clothes

sorry is when you bump into someone

SORRY is when you have no intention of doing that action ever again. Oh no MY mistake, you ARE sorry..."

2B just stood there looking at him, holding back tears

"...because just that word describes you, empty, VOID of emotions, nothing but a cloud of hot air!" 9S was now upright and standing on the hard cold floor.

"Did you have any feelings for me while you shoved that blade through my chest!?" He walked over to 2B as his footsteps splashed in the sewage water

"Did you even stop to suggest that maybe orders are not always the right thing! You're just a cog in the DAMN machine!"

2Bs fists clenched "9S!"

She could feel the world suffocating her now, the hits of each and every word of his reached her heart. She fell to her knees, trembling in guilt and despair.

9S was confused,

"OH now you have emotions"

He couldn't take this anymore, his pain of knowing she is his enemy left him sick to his stomach. 2B was just another android, blindly following orders. No more...

"Goodbye 2B" he began to turn towards the door.

"Nines..." 2B gripped her sword

9s tensed up, if this were a fight Nines knew who will win. He shifted his feet. And with a sigh turned towards 2B

"I wanted to love you"

2B froze, the sentence left her speechless. 9s just kept walking towards the door and 2B just stood there. Letting the weight of the words roll around in her head. She sat down with her hands covering her face. She didn't understand why this time was any different. She could've done it while he was strapped down to the table but something edged her to look at the screen, a feeling of dread was all she felt. Looking down at the corpse of another 9s she knew this needed to end. She stood back up and made her decision. But as she ran outside she could hear explosions going off where 9s walked off.

"Oh no" she knew who it was,Yorha.

Light peered into the tunnels as 9s was tied up and lifted up, 2b tried to reach him but he had begun to lift off towards the surface as the after burners of the jets blew 2b off her feet. 5 executioner models stayed behind and walked towards where she was.

"Shit this isn't good"

She raised her hand up attempting to block an incoming strike but a laser beam blasted the android back and caused the others to fly in opposite directions and through the walls. 2B turned around to see her Pod giving cover fire for her escape. She took the hint and ran down the tunnels. As 042 backed her up with suppressing fire. She could hear footsteps echoing behind her as bullets were bouncing off the cement. She could barely see where she was going as she had to go by the flash of the bullets to provide light. Quickly hurdling debris and through wooden boards, she had to find a way out. Bullets were flying by her face now as their own pods were backing them up.

"Pod! Which way!"

"Take the door on the right!"

She cut the corner and shouldered the door down and kept sprinting down a narrow corridor.

"SHIT Pod they'll have a shot at us!"

"As do I"

The sound of energy amassing was heard and she grinned. The androids turned the corner and a couple fell for it while the others dove back. It was too late for the two in front as they took a direct hit.

"WE GOT TWO UNITS DOWN!"

2B turned towards 042.

"Well done"

She ran at full speed to make up for that pause but all she heard was one set of feet behind her. Must've left the other to tend the wounds.

"Now it's my turn" turning around she took out virtuous contract and dashed towards her opponent. The droid flipped over and kicked 2b into the wall and aimed for her head. 2b ducked as sparks flew and kicked the droid back. She stumbled back having the wind knocked out of her. 2B went to work, the droid lunged forward as 2b countered with a side step and an elbow to the face. In a daze the droid stumbled onto one knee. While she was dazed 2b slashed her chest and spin kicked the side of her head causing her to make a crater in the wall and dropping her blade. It was 2B's turn to lunge but was countered as the droid dodged it and uppercut her jaw line. 2B's mouth was now searing in pain and then took a couple jabs to her mid section and a straight right into her face causing her to flip back. The droid picked up her blade and was about to thrust the cold steel into 2B but forgot one thing...042 charging his laser beam as he let it loose. The android flew back but the other one came running over and hurdled the projectile. 2B looked up and was met with a menacing Superman punch. 042 was about to fire on her as well but was shot down by her own. The android lifted 2B by her hair as she was barely conscious.

"Should've followed orders"

"Go...fuck your...self"

"Poor choice in words"

The android lifted the blade to her neck but 2b kicked off the wall causing the other android to slash her chest rather than her neck. She grabbed on to the androids neck. The pod backing the android was about to fire but was disintegrated by the canon coming from 2B's pod. She knocked the android down and had her in a headlock. The android was scratching at the floor to escape. 2B just kept applying pressure, as the sound of metal was crushing like a hydraulic press. Then there was a loud SNAP and the android slumped over. 2B let go and slowly pushed her off. She herself was about to passout as she breathed heavily.

"So cough* where's Nines"

"Locating hold on ...located...9s is being kept at the bunker awaiting termination."

"Shit" with her codes most likely suspended she had no way of transferring her data to the bunker or even call for a vehicle...unless

"Pod contact 6O"


	7. Chapter 7: Sheep Amoung Wolves Pt1

The bunker in chaos was an understatement. Apparently 9s wasn't the only one trying to decode the signal as many operators were tasked to clear the interference. However, once it was cleared many were startled to find out it was the broken 9s leaking out information about yorha. Including the lie told about humans still being alive and their mission is fueled by nothing more than false promises and cold lies. The commotion that caused was tremendous as many operators began to leave their posts.

But with the commander stepping in many fell back in line. She stated it was nothing more than propaganda told by the enemy. That didn't sit too well in 60's gut as she didn't see 9s as an enemy. But orders were orders and right now she had to keep an eye on 2B. But what could she even do? Her comms were being jammed by some unknown signal and so far every possible bypass didn't go through. Eventually it was her turn to shutdown her terminal to take a rest. With all this commotion she couldn't help but feel exhausted. She went to the elevator and made way to her dorm. She passed the automatic doors and jumped straight onto her bed as her shoes flew off her feet mid air.

She let out a big sigh "AHHHHH this is AMAZING", she tried to sit up but the gravitational pull of her bed was just to strong. Welp, no point in trying. But she couldn't help but feel worried about 2B. With no oversight she could be in serious trouble.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"WHAT IS IT NOW...oh shit" looking toward her terminal by her desk was a call from 2B. Overcoming the orbit of her bed, she jumped up and clumsily walked over to the screen and connected.

"60!"

"2B! Is that you!"

"Yes but I don't have a lot of time before they trace this call"

"Wait trace whats..."

"6O just listen, I'm no longer apart of yorha, but 9s is at the bunker about to be terminated and I need your help to get up there. I don't want you to get in trouble but I wouldn't be calling unless I had no other choice. So please, 60 I need you."

"It's...i mean wow...2B I don't know..."

"6O I'm begging you"

Looking at 2B and watching a tear fall down her face caused 6O's heart to drop. "I will 2B, I'll see what I can do and I'll hurry!"

2B smiled and thanked 6O before ending the call...

GREAT WHAT NOW! She paced in circles grabbing her head in frustration over what to do. But before she could, she failed to notice a quiet 21O standing by the door.

"Ahem"

6O froze dead in her tracks. She looked at 21O with fear in her heart.

"21O! Ummm...uh... look I was just..uh...checking in on 2B cuz she lost her signal to the..."

"6O"

"...and she had to get back within..."

"6O! Shut up!"

Gulp* "Yes mam"

Sigh* "look don't worry, I already know what's going on"

"Oh god 210 please don't tell anyone!"

"Well protocol demands us to report all enemy activity no matter the situation"

"no 21O please don't do this" 6O was on the brink of tears thinking about losing 9S and 2B.

"But...Fuck protocol"

Wait what? 6O shot her head upward upon hearing those words, "Huh?!"

21O walked over to 6O and grabbed her hands, "we are going to help them...especially those we care about."

6O was definitely breaking out in tears now, knowing she wasn't alone in this. "T..t..thank you"

"So...what's the plan?"

6O wiped her tears from her face, "So at the moment I'm not too sure" I mean it did just happen all of a sudden.

21O frowned "Well considering that the access codes have changed 2B wouldn't be able to relay any transportation. So the thing now was to find a way to get some access codes off of someone else. Not only that we need to somehow delay 9S' termination."

"What if we were too...ummm...oh! We can manually input access codes to transfer 2B without the system knowing. But we would need higher level clearance to be able to do that."

"Don't worry I can handle that"

"Well then I can head to the scrap ward to stall for time!"

They both nodded in agreement and 6O leaned in for a hug. But 21O was quick to respond. "EH EH EH None of that"

6O backed up disappointed "oh yeah..my bad"

"Anyways I need to get back to my post before they are suspicious on how long I'm taking." 21O turned heels and left the room.

With all these schemes against Yorha 60 couldn't help but feel scared. If they caught her she would be reconditioned. She would lose all her memories of everyone...she would forget who she was. A deep dark feeling inside of her started to drag her into it. Fear is what she was feeling.

Ring* new message

6O jumped, she cautiously opened her inbox. And read

"6O report to the commander's quarters immediately"


	8. Chapter 8: Sheep Amoung Wolves Pt2

6O walked down the corridor as her processors were firing off left and right. The commander couldn't have known already?! I mean there are security protocols but not even they are allowed to snoop without proper reason. Well...the fact she's the operator for 9s would be. But either way! 6Os footsteps echoed across almost like a clock signifying her impending tragedy of being caught. She reached the large double doors of the office and proceeded to enter.

She walked over and did the usual formal greeting and then went to the point "You wanted to see me?"

The commander turned around and with her usual cold hard expression stared into 6O. "Yes, come take a seat"

6O gulped and dragged towards the chair in front of her. Sitting down she could feel the pressure clamping down on her. Its was too much, there were too many variables that could go wrong.

The commander then stood up and stopped in front of her desk. "This will be hard for you to hear knowing how close you and 9s were but...he has been terminated due to his abandonment of our cause"

Wait terminated? Was she too late?! 6O tensed up hearing this. But wait was she being given false info? Or was 2B lying?

"Along with 9S there was also a spread of his ideals to yorha unit 2B who we also had to terminate."

Hold on 2B is still alive so that would mean the commander is attempting to fool her. Maybe in attempt to move on from this situation.

"I know this must be hard so if you need a day off I can approve it before you move to the next assigned unit."

The commander being emotionally supportive? When was she ever like this? But that would mean she would be able to use this offer to make time to find 9S before it's really too late.

Working up some emotion settings she drew in some sadness "Yes...I may need a moment"

"Very well." She signaled so that 6O may leave and so she did.

Great now she could use this free time to search for 9S. Considering that he would be marked for reconditioning she headed towards the central area of the bunker and dropped down a couple floors just enough not to cause suspicions. There to the side of the corridor was one of the managers of the files system. If she could hack her terminal she would be able to find 9S' exact location. She stood by at the end corner of the hallway until she heard the manger take a step out. She quickly walked towards her room and entered, closing the door behind her.

She sat in front of the terminal. Great a passcode...wait. She interfaced with the terminal and after some tweaking... there!

Access Granted*

Thanks 9S!

She dove into the database and did a general search of yorha unit 9S. Dammit, it all came up classified. But hold on 6O knew that it was protocal to enter a units location in the coding if they are still operational, but that was a BIG if. She then began to run a decode on the files.

6O's head shot up. Footsteps began to echo down the hallway. NO not now I need more time! They grew louder and louder then the door knob twisted. 6O ducked under the desk.

The manger stepped towards her desk and looked around. 6O covered her mouth to silence her breathing.

"Hmmmm...AH!"  
6O's gut clenched.

"There it is." She walked to the side without a glance towards the back of her desk and grabbed her data pad and walked out. Her footsteps then faded away. 6O exhaled out and inhaled as if she was suffocating. She got up and opened the now decoded file and found the chamber that 9s was being held in. It was labeled as the lab chambers. 6O was confused, they had lab chambers? She uploaded it into her memory and walked out quietly and made way to the elevator.

She dropped down past the office and data levels and found herself to the near center of the bunker. The doors opened as a vile green neon lighting peered through. She walked forward and felt uneasy. It felt...off. Right then footsteps were coming around the corner as their voices got closer, she looked to her right and saw a utility room and quickly got in. She leaned against the door to hear if they saw her. They just kept walking by as their voices became distant. She wiped the sweat off her head.

"9s is gonna owe me a maintenance check when we're through here." She opened up her mini map. Based on her location and the map she would just need to enter the ventilation and drop down to the chamber next door and 9s should be there. She stepped over some metal piping and spare tools and climbed to the vent. She broke the hinges and squeezed through.

After crawling for some time, she silently moved the panel below her and dropped onto a platform. She crouched and walked with the shadows. There he was, laying on what looked like an operating table at the center of the room. They weren't just going to destroy him it seemed. As 6O creeped closer she peeked over some metal crates. She almost gasped out loud before catching her own mouth. She now saw that 9S was being experimented on as his parts were being dissected from his main frame and wires protruding from his head.

Two androids were standing beside him over looking the process as a guard stood over to the side. Great how is she going to get to him now. The floor started to rumble and the entire room seemed to have shifted. Screams suddenly filled the bunker as alarms began to wail. As an explosion went off in the distance. The guard quickly escorted the techs outside as the one standing at the outer door came inside and stayed there. Well thats easier to deal with at least, she then had a bright idea. 6O climbed the rafts back to the side room and grabbed one of the steel pipes and ran around to the front of the chamber. People were also running by her but the chaos kept her blended in.

Clearing her throat, "HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP THEYRE COMING PLEASE IS ANYBODY THERE!" as she began to punch at the steel door. The locks began to twist open and the guard stepped forward. "What's going on! Are you..."

WHAM! The guard flew back and was knocked unconscious.

"Ooof sorry!" She dropped the metal pipe and ran towards 9S, "Oh jeez"

She saw that some wires got disconnected due to the violent rattle.  
"Just hold on 9s, I'm here." She reconnected him and began to reboot his systems. His parts slowly started to reattach.

System Rebooting...

System startup initializing...  
Black box online...  
Internal temp good..  
Motor and sensory systems online...  
Reconnecting software...

New software uploaded...

...  
Critical error detected...  
Memory storage undetected...  
Emergency start up in 3...2...1...

Darkness, heat, and loud noises surrounded 9s. Pain was also being registered. He kept hearing someone yelling next to him in a muffled voice. As his systems began to calibrate his vision returned and the voice became clearer. He looked to his right to see a woman holding onto him.

" *Highness*... *fighness*...9ness...9S!"  
He looked around in a panic.

"9s are you alright! It's me 6O! 2B sent me to help you!" She held his shoulders as she helped him up. 9S just looked up to her face with a blank expression. It was one of fear and confusion.

9s replied, "Who? Wait who are you?"

6O froze as her breathing hitched


	9. Chapter 9: Hand in Hand

"W-What do you mean 9s? It's me!" 6O placed her hands around his face.  
"Dont you recognize me?"

"N-n-no...I dont, should I?"

This isn't good, his memory was gone. Why was his memory gone! "9s...I was the one who always laughed with you, your...friend."

9S just stared into her reddened eyes. Please 9s, please remember me.

"...tell me you at least remember all the times we smiled, please tell m-me." 6O broke a smile as tears fell from her face.

9S raised his hand to wipe a tear falling from her chin, "I'm sorry but...I really dont."

She couldnt help but feel a sense of loss, she had lost a close friend. But this was no time to mourn as much as she wanted to. She sniffled and sucked up her emotions.

"Ok then." She grabbed his hand. "Still, Let's get you out of here."

6O ran out the door holding 9S' hand as they went up the emergency stair case. Upon reaching the top floor, people were trying to avoid sparks and flames that were spewing from the walls. It looked like a warzone. What the hell was going on? At that moment 21O came busting through the wall running as gun fire started flying by.

"21O! What happened I thought you were gonna try to get 2B on the bunker!...EEEK!" 210 grabbed her by the arm and started running along with 9S.

9S was utterly confused, "Why are they going after us!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" As 6O was being dragged the guards came running around the corner.

"HALT!" The guards had a perfect sight as their pods charged up a laser beam...

6O Turned her head around and...

SLICE*

The guards collapsed onto the floor as pods went flying into the walls causing an explosion.

21O stopped and so did 6O and 9S.

2B stepped through the smoke as she sheathed her blade. "She did get me here."

6O ran towards 2B and hugged her as hard as she could "2B! Thank goodness you made it!"

210 just smiled nodding her head while also out of breath. "A little sooner would've been ideal."

"Better late than never."

9S just peaked out of the corner of the group. "Ummmm can someone please explain what's going on?"

2B stopped and turned to face 9S. Both 6O and 21O slowly turned their heads between the two. 2B walked towards 9S and collided with him, wrapping her arms around him as she let out tears of joy and sorrow. "Thank goodness your ok"

However 9S was still in the dark, he pushed her away which left 2B in a bit of confusion as well. "You still haven't answered me, and besides knowing that your 2B I have no idea what's going on."

2B felt her chest hit the floor. Why is his memory gone, was she too late? She couldnt handle having to explain their situation again. 21O turned to face 6O and was mouthing "what happened?" 6O just looked at the floor.

21O then turned to face 9S, "Long story short yorha wants you and 2B dead, and right now were trying to not let that happen."

9S was shook, "Wait what! But what did I do! I have no record of an offense made against yorha!" 6O placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You had lost your memory storage when I restarted your system, some of it may have been corrupted along with missing files due to the ship moving causing chords to disconnect...I'm sorry." 6O wasn't sure what else to tell him but the truth. It was painful, but it was true.

2B stared hard at the floor "Not again, DAMMIT" her fists clenched.

Suddenly more guards appeared in front of them "THERE THEY ARE!"

2B looked up as a menacing aura seemed to form around her. The guards hesitated as one of them dropped her gun and bolted the other direction, "Fuck this shit!"  
The others proceeded to fire as a couple went for cqb. 2B dashed forward slicing them to pieces.

"DONT STOP FIRING! Keep her from...ARGH" 2B completely decimated the troops leaving them as scrap metal and oil spewed all over the place.

2B turned towards her friends, "Everyone ok."

In unison they yelled out, "YES MAM"

"Good, let's get to the hanger." 2B wiped the oil off her blades then proceeded to walk down the corpse ridden corridor.

9S just shivered, "remind me not to be on her receiving end."

6O was gonna say something "You actually..."

21O smacked her head and gave her a cold stare. Right this definitely ain't the time.

9S turned his head "what were you saying?"

6O quickly thought of something "uhhh I was saying that you actually..."

21O raised her eyebrow and looked at 6O.

"...were very close to 2B." She mentally pumped her fist NAILED IT*

"Oh? Really?" 9s seemed surprised by that.

"Yeah you two were like the best units in yorha, your teamwork was almost unrivaled." 6O looked towards 21O who nodded in agreement.

9S looked towards 2B who was a little ways ahead of them. "Wow...that's great but, were almost opposites it seems."

6O just reassured him, "Well opposites can attract."

9S looked down with a small grin, "I suppose so."

2B stopped and signaled for the others to catch up as she entered the hanger. "Hurry, we have to take off before reinforcements find us again, pod hack the servers so that we can have access to the transport shuttle."

"Affirmative...warning this may take time."

"Alright, 9S I need you to keep scan of the area in case..."

A bullet wized by 21O's head, "We dont got any time!" Everyone took cover as 2B stood her ground to keep them from reaching her pod and the others. 2B weaved through the gun fire as her blades swung at the enemy. However it was stopped by a pair of blades of their own. 2B flinched and backed up.

21O analyzed the androids, "This isn't good, they are the prototype R androids."

6O didnt even know they existed, "What does that mean!"

"It means she's screwed unless we help her out!" 21O went running to a nearby terminal and began hacking the security systems.

6O turned to 9s, "Hey try hacking them 9S!"

9S didnt know whether to help or not. But considering that the later wants him dead he tried to hack the R units for 2B.

"Hurry 9S!" The R droids blitzed towards 2B as they're lightning speed caught her off guard.

"I Cant! They're systems are preventing me from even interfering their signals."  
The R droids were viciously slicing up 2B as she struggled to defend herself. She blocked the incoming attacks but was kicked and sent flying through a metal crate. The droids approached her limp body.

Turret systems online*  
Enemies detected*  
The guns pointed towards the droids and they jumped back as bullets came raining down.

6O quickly grabbed 2B and headed towards the shuttle, "Damn she's heavy!" 9s came over and helped her out. The pod finally overrided the system and lowered the platform to enter.

As 21O came running the turrets were blown apart as one of the androids used a high tech laser attachment from her shoulder. Flaming debris fell on 21O pinning her to the ground. 21O screamed out in pain. The androids were now marching towards her. 6O heard her yell and stopped halfway up the platform and turned to see 21O helplessly stuck.

9S was yelling at 6O "Come on! We got to get on now!" 6O turned to face 9s and his face fell still.

She was smiling.

"Take care 9s...I'll miss you"

She shoved 9S and 2B up the platform and sealed the exit.

"WAIT NO! 6O!" 9S struggled to get up and smacked against the door.

6O was crying as she hit the launch sequence.

"NO!"

The rail gun like launcher sent the shuttle flying away towards earth as 9S disappeared from 6O's eyes. She turned around and ran towards 21O and tried to lift the objects off her, but it was no use.

21O was trying to push her away, "6O run!"

6O didnt care as she yelled at her "IM NOT LEAVING...ack" her sensors were going hay wire as 21O shrieked but it sounded muffled. Oil covered 21Os face. 6O just coughed as she gagged on her fuel.

"NOOOOOO!PLEASE! STOP!" 21O reached out for her as tears ran down her face. Her fingers were tearing against the steal but it didnt budge.

"21O Dont...ack*" another blade ran through her chest.

"Please stop!" 21O watched as she couldnt do anything. She pleaded and begged the surrounding androids to stop.

"21O!" She stopped struggling.

6O looked up with her smile, "Dont cry, well be together again." Another blade was lifted towards 6O to finish the job. Suddenly 21O came loose and jumped in front of it.

Slick*

Oil and wires protruded from her back as she faced 6O shielding her.

"Dont worry 6...6O...I won't leave you either." She reached and held 6Os hand as they both smiled. The androids pulled out their blades as the two slumped over and collapsed on the floor in a pool of oil.

Still holding hands.


	10. Chapter 10:Drifting On

Clicking footsteps entered the hanger as the entire room sparked with wires hanging from the ceiling and flames engulfing the falling debris. The entire structure was collapsing. The commander walked past the R units and peered at the floor where 6O and 21O layed.

"Status report"

The leader of the r units stepped forward. "Several units KIA, most of the upper wing is destroyed due to the impact of the flight unit as unit 2E arrived. As for the two they were able to escape."

"Go after them, but make sure you recover 9S' body."

"And 2B mam?"

"Terminate her"

"Affirmative, let's go." The R units entered their flight units and blasted off towards their target.

The commander called out orders to the engineering crew to quickly patch up the damage. But there was some commotion in the corridors.

"What's the problem!" The commander demanded an answer.

One of the guards marched in from the door, "It seems there are crew members that are...revolting mam."

The commander almost broke her cold stare to one of surprise "What?"

"They keep yelling out free 9S and 2B. At the moment we are attempting to blockade them"

The yells of the other androids echoed off the walls. The commander turned back around and stared back down at 6O and 21O holding hands.

"I see."

...

Space is filled with beauty, but at the same time it is cold and silent. As the space shuttle drifted towards earth 9S was staring out of the front windshield as he sat in the co pilot seat. 2B was now laying on the stretch out bed to the side resting.

9S still had tears in his eyes, "Why did she save me? Why are they doing all this for me?"

He huddled in a ball feeling cold, but he also felt a pit in his stomach. There was so much he didnt know, and being a scanner model made it more stressful for him. 2B started rustling, so 9S turned around and looked down at 2B. He noticed the cuts and burns through her body, he had to at least patch her up. He got up from his seat and found a med kit to repair her. He walked over to 2B and took out a wet cloth to wipe off the oil and grime. He gently started to replace pieces of her skin with replacements and sealed them, along with using special tools to heal the burns like a coating and polish. He then worked on the larger gashes and cuts. But he had to remove some of her clothing...well whatever was left of it. Once he did so he took a moment to look at her. He may not know her, but damn is she beautiful.

"Ummm 9S? I dont mind but..."

9S squealed and backed up. "S-s-sorry 2B, I was just fixing your...um.. wounds."

"I know."

"Wait how long have you been awake?"

"Since you wiped off my outer layer, that cloth was a little chilly."

"Uh..My bad" 9S blushed a little. 2B couldnt help but grin at him. He stepped towards her and continued to repair her. She winced a little but this was definitely not the worst. She then looked around and her breathing almost stopped.

"9S...where's 6O and 21O?"

9S froze in place. He looked up at her but didnt say anything. 2B started choking up.  
"No..no...no no no." She started to panic it seemed.

9S got up and sat next to her. He wasn't really sure how to handle this. But he put his arms around her and she leaned into his shoulders. Yet, this felt natural.

9S decided he should explain, "When you were knocked out 21O was able to hack the turrets, but as we carried you into the ship 21O was pinned by falling debris. 6O saw and she...she pushed us in and went back for her."

She cried even harder, gripping his shirt, "What have I done! It's all my fault, I couldn't protect them..I couldnt do anything!"

9S hugged her tighter "You did do everything you could...you did"

The pain she felt must've been immense. He felt it from only knowing her for a brief moment, but her? He let her lay down as he layed next to her to try to comfort her. Her crying eventually started to fade. He placed his chin over her head as she curled up in his arms. She whimpered until her systems powered down to recovery mode. 9S just kept her close. He wanted to know what they all meant to him, he needed to know.

He decided to peak into 2B's memories. He started his hacking process and entered. It was like a spotlight on a drawbridge except it was all white. He proceeded to walk towards the main data storage. Although there were some security pop ups he quickly dismissed them. He scrolled through and read the files. Combat techniques, map layouts, robot types, virus identification, security, yorha, then finally he found one labeled...9S. He pinged the file as layers of images, scans and videos surrounded him. He was in awe. He started playing every video one by one. Their first awkward briefing, their first enemy encounter, the walks through the forest, their interactions at the resistance camp. He saw her strict side but also her gleeful side as she would tease his name "nines" and would purposely climb up the ladder first to mess with him. 9S started to tear up going through the memories. He felt a warmth fill his chest...almost a joyful feeling. A figure then appeared behind 9S, 2B stepped forward and 9S quickly closed the files.

"2B! Sorry I didnt..."

"No.. it's okay nines, I love seeing them."

She walked over and opened the file. She smiled as she scrolled through pointing out all the adventures they had together and the clumsy mistakes too. They both laughed and continued to explore, she also showed the ones that were close calls which was like a thriller movie to 9S.  
2B kept talking and jumping around, 9S just looked at her with a smile, 6O was right.

But as she kept on, 9S saw a subfile labeled as classified and attempted to open it. 2B stopped and the area become much darker around them.

"9S...there are things that you shouldn't see." 2B faced away from him.

"Sorry..."

"No, I mean...its just that I should apologize." She needs to tell him here and now.

"Why 2B?" 9S was just confused.

"Theres things I've done that are unforgivable, things I've done to you 9S...and It hurts me to explain this." Her strong voice was faltering once more.

9s walked towards 2B and looked into her eyes, "Show me"

2B closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She unlocked the file. 9S opened it.

Displays popped up all around as 9S' eyes widened. There he saw several videos of blades being stabbed through him. He walked closer to them. 2B however was looking up in horror of the things she did. She wrapped her arms around her.

"2B...is this...me?"

"Yes"

2B looked down at the ground, she couldnt take the sight of it all. 9S clicked another file and displays of his bodies popped up all around them. 2B covered her mouth as she was about to break down. 9S closed the file.

"9S I'm sorry, I didnt want to show you because i knew you'd hate me, I never wanted to do it..." 9S walked towards her.

"And i know you will never forgive me and I just..."

"2B"

"I just..."

9S grabbed her hands and she looked straight at his eyes. They weren't harsh or rough. They were gentle and kind. They both exited her memories. She woke up as did 9S.

"2B...I forgive you"

She was in shock, 9S just placed her hand on her cheek. "I saw the warmth in you, I saw the pain you held everytime you drove it. I noticed the ones where I accepted it so that it would be easier, which seemed to make you cry more. 2B this is in the past, you dont need to worry about it anymore because I love you"

And like that the weight of the world was removed from her shoulders, he lifted up his hand to wipe the tear falling from her face.

"Call me nines and we'll be even" he snickered.

She placed her hands on his jawline and pulled him into her lips. The world seemed to just disappear around them as 9S embraced her, wrapping his arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a while until she pulled away with a smile.

"I will...Nines" 

~Author Note~

Hope everyone is enjoying the story still! I'll try my best to finish it so hang in there! Dont forget to drop reviews, it helps me know if I'm doing good...or not :P


	11. End of Data Log 1

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the first of the few stories I will be making of this. I need some time to get the ball rolling on the next portions of the story. With school and all I just dont think I can write them up as quickly as need be. But I dont want to leave anybody hanging. Again, reviews are MUCH appreciated, good or bad it helps me! I'll be making a couple of short stories on the side so see keep a look out! Until next time!


End file.
